Pothena: Teenage god and goddess
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: When Poseidon and Athena fight too much it reaches Zeus's last nerve. He turns them into teens and sends them to earth so they can learn to get along. Contains cannon couples plus Pothena and surprise couple. I do not own Percy Jackson. Just putting that out there because i do not want to put a disclaimer in every chapter. I wish I did own Percy and the others though, Sade Face!
1. Changing Lifestyles

Chapter one

Changing life styles

It was our first meeting after the Giant War. The son of Poseidon saved us all again. Now saying that Percy Jackson saved us doesn't leave a bitter taste in my mouth because I have accepted him as my favorite daughter's boyfriend and hero of Olympus. I like him as a person also, though I still have not accepted his father, and never will.

As I was saying we were at the Winter Solstice meeting. We were waiting for my father Zeus. All the gods were ecstatic that the Greek and Roman demigods were not at odds with each other anymore. It was one thing taken off our list of many things to do. Keep the different types of demigods apart. That rule went bye-bye.

I looked towards the door and saw the dreaded sea god walk in. "Owl Head," he said to me. "Kelp Brain," I retorted, looking straight into his sea green eyes. Gods he was so annoying. He rolled his eyes and sat down on his throne. 5 minutes later Dad and Hades walked in the throne room laughing with each other. Everyone stared at them in shock as they walked to their thrones. This was something that no one had ever seen before.

Zeus sat down and looked at all of us in turn. "The Giant War is thankfully over." My father said. "Hopefully things will stay as low-key as possible for a while seeing as we have had two wars in the span of two years." I completely agree with my father. Peace was what we needed, not more war. Besides who else was there too fight. Oh right, that seaweed brained sea god. I decided to put my opinion in. "Father," I said, "I honestly do not think we will have another war for many years. We have defeated all of our old enemies; there is thankfully, no one else to fight." I concluded.

I heard a snort from behind me. I turned to see Poseidon smirking at me. He stood up. "How do you know, Athena?" he asked me. "Someone else could always rise to power, someone we have never seen before." I glared at him. "It sounds to me," I said, "that you want another war." He stared at me a surprised look on his face. "No I do not; I am saying we should be cautious." "Whatever Kelp head," I told him. "Owl face" he retorted. Okay now I was angry. No one and I mean no one insults the owl and me at the same time!

_"__Seaweed brain"_

**_"_****_Smarty pants"_**

_"__Kelp Head"_

**_"_****_Feather Brain"_**

_"__Stupid"_

**"****Idiot"**

That was it! Nobody called me an idiot. That's when I pulled my new and best card. "Poseidon just because I think your son is a suitable boyfriend for Annabeth does not mean I will let you get away with calling me AN IDIOT! I yelled. "Your son is nothing like you except for the fact that you look alike and he has some of your powers!"

I could see that hurt him. Then sea green eyes hardened and I braced myself for words I knew he would regret. I already regretted my words. "Athena, I really don't care what you think! You are wrong I am so much like my son! You just don't see it because you hate me so much, and to tell the truth I couldn't hate you more!" he yelled. That hurt a lot. "Silence," My father yelled, "You two have fought enough the past few thousand years. You act like teenagers so I will turn you into teenagers. You will go to Goode High with Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico. You will learn to get along from them and will be in senior year with all of them. You will be allowed to come back when I see fit!"

Oh no. This was very, very bad. In a flash of light I passed out. When I woke up everything seemed bigger. I looked down and saw the body of a seventeen year old. My breasts were a little larger and I had a beautiful figure. I realized that my hair went down to my mid-back and was a dirty blonde instead of pure blonde, like my children's. I looked over and saw a _very _attractive seventeen year old. His hair was a little past his ears and his eyes were a rich sea green. He was at least a foot taller than me. That's when I realized it was Poseidon.

He was staring at me and his mouth was opened like a fish, which was weird because he's the sea god. I noticed my mouth was also open and quickly closed it, he did the same. "Well," I started, "Father, kept true to his promise." I stated. Poseidon nodded admiring his new body.

My father walked in and I stood straighter. He looked at us and smirked, than shortened till he looked like a mortal adult. "As you know," he said, "You will be going to Goode High, but, under the names Adelaide Coral and Dylan Colly." With that we were flashed into an apartment. There were two rooms a kitchen and a living room in the apartment and it was nice and cozy. I looked over and Poseidon looked stiff. I guess I should start calling him Dylan now.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked over at me. "This is Sally and Percy's apartment building." He whispered. I growled, I was going to kill dad." I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door; there was Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di'Angelo, and my daughter. "Hi," I squeaked, "I'm Adelaide Coral. This is my arch enemy but family friend, Dylan Colly." I said pointing to Poseidon. "Hey." He said. Gods, couldn't he come up with better than "hey?"

"Hello, I'm Sally and this is my husband, son, niece, nephew, and my son's girlfriend." She said pointing to each one of the heroes of Olympus in turn. "Nice to meet you" Poseidon said. "Do you two live together?" Sally asked. "Unfortunately," I replied, "Our families are friends, and we are not." I spat the last part. Sally smiled sympathetically. I now see how Poseidon fell for her. She was so sweet! I looked at the demigods and they were eying us suspiciously. "Oh would you like to come in?" I asked remembering my manners. She nodded. I stepped aside and we all went into the living room.

There they introduced themselves. My dear daughter was the first to speak up. "My name is Annabeth Chase," She said, and then she pointed To Kelp Heads Son, "This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." I smiled brightly at them, so did Poseidon- excuse me-Dylan. Then my half-sister spoke up, "I'm Thalia," she told us, Thalia hesitated a bit before telling us her last name, "Grace, my name is Thalia Grace." I smiled at her too; every god and goddess knew she hated using her last name. Finally the annoying son of the dead spoke his name, "Nico Di'Angelo." He told us shortly.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all." I told them. "What grade are all of you in?" I asked. Annabeth answered, "We are all in senior year, you?" "We will be in 12th also." I told them. "That's great maybe we will have some classes together." Annabeth said hopefully. I looked at Thalia and the son of Hades and realized that the gods when making them older had made them look seventeen.

That's when Dylan- will I ever get used to that- spoke. "I hate to sound rude but Addie and I have to settle in and get ready for school." He said. "Oh don't worry" Sally said, "We have to convince Thalia, Nico, and Percy to finish their summer homework so we had better get going." "Again, it was nice meeting you all." I told them politely and they left.

Poseidon shut the door as soon as possible and slid down it, and eventually sitting at the base. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him, though not close enough we were touching. "I just don't know if I can handle seeing Sally every day, I still love her." I suddenly felt a bolt of jealousy and stiffened, I couldn't be falling for Barnacle beard, could I? Poseidon looked over at me curiously; I realized I had stiffened when he said he still like Percy's mom. "What?" I asked, accidentally snapping. Wow-I was jealous. He shook his head at me, "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, "30 minutes ago we were calling each other names."

"Because I feel bad for you Poseidon, I still love Fredrick; I know I wouldn't be able to handle living in the same apartment building as him." I said lying to make him feel better. When I said this I noticed that Kelp head stiffened. I almost jumped for joy, maybe he did love me. I looked at the time and was surprised to find it 9:00 already. "Come on we need sleep." I told Poseidon and headed to my room leaving him against the door.


	2. Goode High

Chapter two

Goode high

I woke up the morning super excited. Today was my first day of senior year. Then I remembered the teens we met last night. Something was off about them. Dylan looked like Percy, and the same went for Adelaide and me. We had the same stormy Grey eyes and blonde hair. Only Adelaide had stormier eyes than me. The only one than stormier was my mom, weird.

I poked my head into Thalia and Nico's room, and was surprised to see Thalia sleeping peacefully in Nico's arms. There were two beds in that room and they had both started out in separate ones. I guess Thalia had a nightmare about the war and Nico went to comfort her. I heard footsteps coming down the hall; I turned and saw the most beautiful sea green eyes staring at me. "What are you looking at?" He asked me. I pointed in the room. He looked and gasped. "Okay, now I know why Thalia quit the hunters." He stated, "Also, why Nico was so happy." I added on.

"Kids ten minutes till the bus!" Paul bellowed up the stairs. Percy ran to his room threw on his shirt and we ran down. Percy was grumbling how we were almost legal adults and not kids anymore. Five minutes through breakfast Thalia and Nico came down holding hands. Percy sniggered. "Percy Jackson!" I shouted while hitting him upside the head. Thalia sent me a grateful look then joined her new boyfriend in giving Percy a death glare. I swear if looks could kill Percy would be dead before he was thirteen.

I looked out the window and saw a yellow vehicle down the street. "Oh my gods, the bus is coming we have to go!" I shouted. I then grabbed my back pack and bolted out the door. On the way to the lobby I squealed. I loved school and couldn't wait for my first day.

Athena's P.O.V

I woke up to a conch horn in my ear. I groaned and rolled over putting the pillow over my head. Then I remembered it was the first day of school. I jumped out of bed and ran into a muscled body. I looked up and saw a beautiful pair of sea green eyes. They were calm and amused, but underneath that I saw pain the pain of losing his wife in the second giant war, the pain of living in the same apartment building as his love, even though that love had moved on.

At the thought of him loving Sally, my spirits dropped. I shook myself out of my head and looked down. I saw that Poseidon had no shirt on. I blushed and looked away. Poseidon must have seen the blush because he gently turned my head his way. "Blushing are we Athena?" He stated more than asked. I looked straight into his eyes and got lost in them. Okay there was no denying it now; I had a crush on Poseidon. It was crush, NOT, love or lust. Suddenly amusement came into his eyes. I understood then that I had been staring at him. "We should get ready for school." I mumbled. He nodded and left my room closing the door on the way. "Curse you Aphrodite." I whispered once he had left.

I got up and quickly got on a tight grey tank top with a heart in sequins on it and put on a pair of sea foam green short shorts. I knew Poseidon would stare at me when I came out, but that was actually my goal. I don't know what was happening to me. Yesterday I was yelling at him and now I was crushing on him. I sighed and walked out. I bounded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. When I got there I saw my roommate with no shirt on. He had a six pack and lots of muscles. I felt my jaw drop and I got dizzy.

He was staring at me in the same way. He shook himself out of his surprise and looked at my gawking face smirking. He walked up put his arms around my waist and his forehead to my forehead and smirked again seeing I was flustered. "Like what you see?" he whispered. I just stared into his beautiful sea green eyes blankly. He took advantage of my silence to talk more. "Because I do," I blushed seeing as he was talking about my outfit. He pulled back kissed me on the cheek and went into the living room with his cereal. I shook myself; I had to pull myself together.

I got some bread and put some jelly on it and stayed in the kitchen so I could think. How could I like Poseidon? For years I had hated him. He did stupid things like kissing Medusa in one of my temples. Then I realized I was mad because I was jealous. Then when I became patron of Athens, I was upset that Poseidon was yelling at me so I yelled back. I had a serious problem here.

Just as my musing ended Poseidon poked his head into the kitchen, come on Athena, we have to get going the bus will be here soon. I nodded and quickly finished up my toast. I then ran into the living room and picked up my back. I looked up and saw Poseidon leaning against the door backpack on the ground, "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and like I suspected my daughter also did, bolted out the door ready for school.

I looked behind me and saw Poseidon running after me laughing at my enthusiasm. When I reached the bottom I waited for my new roommate. "If I didn't know better I would think you were happy to be here instead of Olympus." Poseidon said when he caught up to me. "I am happy; I get to learn secrets about my daughter she would never tell me as Athena, I get to bond with her, and make sure your son is treating her right." I told him bluntly. He shook his head, "Only you Addie, only you." I was about to question him about not using my real name when I realized that mortals could hear us.

That was when I heard the bus. "Come on, let's go!" I exclaimed and ran outside. Outside Poseidon and I met up with the demigods. We all happened to get out just in the nick of time o as not to miss the bus. Nico and Percy grabbed Poseidon's hand while the girls grabbed mine. They pulled me to the back of the bus while the boys sat further up. Annabeth and Thalia sandwiched me in between them and turned so they were facing me.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Dylan?" Thalia asked me. I blushed. Nothing, I have a major crush on him but nothing. I said, knowing it was true. "He wouldn't want another relationship so soon any way. He just had a bad break up." I said. I mean Amphitrite died, that is one harsh break up if you ask me. "Then I turned to Thalia. "What about you and Nico?" I asked. I told myself that if she opened up I would keep it to myself, this was not something I should tell Father or Lord Hades, Those two should tell the two gods themselves.

I looked at Thalia and she was blushing. Then she started talking. "After a bad break up I told myself I would never fall for a guy again. Then Nico came into the Picture and I slowly fell. We just recently hooked up." I then looked to my daughter, "As in yesterday." She said finishing my half sisters story.

"Wow, what do your parents think of this?" I asked. Thalia paled. "They would hate it, our dads hate each other." Thalia murmured quietly. It was my turn to pale but I hoped they didn't notice. "I wouldn't be so sure of that anymore." I whispered to myself remembering the way father and Lord Hades had walked into the throne room yesterday.

I looked at Thalia and saw she was uncomfortable so I took the opportunity to see how Kelp heads son was treating Annabeth. "Annabeth, what about you and Percy" I asked her. "Now that is a really long story." I heard Thalia grumble. Annabeth glared at the other daughter of Zeus on the bus. "Well, I'm waiting!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay," Annabeth started, "We met at summer camp when we were 12 years old, and we were best friends up until the day of his sixteenth birthday." I nodded waiting for her to go on. "Well on his birthday he kissed me and the other campers threw us in the lake. We've been dating ever since." Annabeth finished "What's he like?" I prompted her. "He's really sweet, funny, and he knows that I will kill him if he pisses me off." I nodded "Sounds like a smart guy." "I'm not done yet." Annabeth said. "He always treats me respectfully and for dates we go to central park for a picnic and we always have so much fun." My daughter finished. "Wow that sounds like a great relationship you have there." I told her truly meaning it. I was satisfied; Percy was a good guy for her.

I looked out the window and nearly jumped for joy, "Were here!" I squealed. Thalia looked at me strangely. "You're excited for... school?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yep, totally," I told her. "Annabeth smiled at me. "Well then, let's go!" She exclaimed. Then we both grabbed one of Thalia's arms and dragged her off the bus past the boys.

Poseidon P.O.V

"What do you think the girls were talking about?" Nico asked. I shook my head poor naïve kid. He knew nothing about girls where Percy and I had years of experience. Heck I had millions. Yet when it came to asking out Athena I was lost. "They were probably talking about the same stuff as us, relationships" I said answering Nico's question. "Percy nodded, "Annabeth would want to know more about Addie, she's really curious." Percy told us, "The same with Adelaide." I told them Knowing it was the truth.

"Hey dude," Percy said. "What hypothesis do you have about my life now?" I asked my son. "Well, I can see that you totally like Adelaide so you should ask her out." Percy said sheepishly. I sighed. "Listen guy's, I do like Addie and we have become closer in the past 24 hours but she's different from other girls, I'm working on how don't worry." I told them. But it was true. Athena was different; she was the strict goddess of wisdom for goodness sake. But she didn't act like Athena on earth. She acted like a normal teenage girl. I mean she even got flustered this morning when I flirted. Maybe she liked me back hopefully. .

Nico sighed. "I know what you mean dude. It took me forever to ask out Thalia because I thought she would kill me, plus she swore off boys after a pretty bad break up." I laughed. "Glad you get me dude. Addie would not hesitate in killing me." It was then Percy's turn to laugh. "That sounds so much like Annabeth." "What?" I asked, "The `I will kill you no matter what' thing." Percy said I snickered then thought back to the fight Athena and I had in the throne room yesterday. She was wrong. Percy and I were a lot alike. So were her and Annabeth, so if Percy and Annabeth were meant to be together maybe Athena and I were also.

The guy's and I talked for ten more minutes when we heard the bell ring. We glanced at each other then Percy and said something at the same time. "Annabeth and Adelaide are going to kill us." We said in a monotone, and then raced off leaving Nico laughing.


	3. Zoe

Chap 3

**Please Read Important.**

_Wow guys. Thanks for the great reviews. If you'll believe it I didn't get one bad review. To the people who are wondering whether Poseidon and Athena still have their powers or if they are just limited to what their kids powers are then read to find out because those two don't even know that. I will update fast as possible but remember I am busy. I hope readers will be happy with this fact I am about to tell you. I will never make a chapter an author's note. So on with the story._

Zoë

Thalia P.O.V

The girls and I walked into homeroom laughing. I shook myself as we sat down and looked at Adelaide. "Okay Addie, when did you develop this crush on Dylan?" I asked her seriously. Her face fell. "Well," She said, "I don't know exactly but I recently accepted it." This made me want to know more. Weird that was usually Annabeth's thing. "Why recently?" I pushed. She sighed. "I looked into his eyes yesterday and something just came over me, I got lost in them." I nodded totally understanding.

_I was visiting camp the war had just ended and I saw my frenemy, Nico "Hey Nico!" I called. He looked over at the sound of his voice. When he saw me he smiled and ran over to hug me. When He let go I was laughing. "Well someone's happy to see me." I smirked. Then I looked into his black eyes and everything else faded. It was just me and him. It was then I decided to quit the hunt._

"Thalia, Thalia, Thalia!" I was snapped out of my day dream by my name. "What," I snapped, "I was day dreaming about the day I decided to quit the hunt." I told them. "Well, we are so sorry to interrupt your oh so important daydream," Annabeth said sarcastically. "But, the teacher has arrived." Adelaide finished nicer than Annabeth. "Thanks for telling me girls." I sighed. Annabeth nodded and turned to the front and waited for attendance to start.

"Annabeth Chase" "Here," "Adelaide Coral" "Here" she said. After that I zoned out until I heard a familiar name. "Dylan Coral, Dylan? Is Dylan here?" Then the door opened revealing a panting Percy and Dylan. "I'm here, Dylan's here." He said before him and Percy each went to one of the three remaining seats. Just as the door was starting to close Nico walked in calmly and sat down in the last seat. The teacher sighed. I zoned out again thanks to my ADHD. I only came out of my trance like state when I heard my name. When I did I replied "here" in monotone and waited for the end.

"Well class," The teacher began, "My name is Zoë Shading and I will be your homeroom and Greek teacher if you are taking Greek. I gasped when I heard the name. I studied the teacher carefully blocking out everything but her looks. Same dark hair, same eyes with hurt deep inside them, held herself the same way, same skin tone, name almost exactly the same. How did I miss this before? She looked exactly like Zoë Nightshade. Maybe she had chosen rebirth. I would have to look more into this but the resemblance was crazy. I just sat stunned until the bell sounded. I ran out of the classroom and waited by the door. When Annabeth and Percy walked out I grabbed them into an empty hallway

_I was going to end the chapter here but oh what the heck! I love writing this story. I f you haven't figured out I'm a huge Percabeth, Thalico, and Pothena shipper. Especially Thalico, they should so get together._

I let go of my two friends and turned around. They were in a battle stance. Percy was ready to uncap Riptide and Annabeth had her dagger in hand. "Whoa relax guys it's just me." I exclaimed jumping back. Annabeth sighed, "Thalia why did you do that?" She asked re-sheathing her dagger. That teacher, she looks like Zoë, she must have chosen rebirth." I gasped out. I looked at them waiting for them to say something. "Zoë Nightshade?" Percy whispered. I nodded, I then felt arms wrap around my waist. I stiffened ready to attack when I heard a familiar voice. "What's going on here?" my clueless boyfriend asked. "Thalia thinks that our new teacher is the reincarnation of Zoë." Percy deadpanned.

Nico nodded agreeing with his girlfriend. "I thought she looked familiar, I guess that's why." He said. "Well we have to find out, Nico can you search for Zoë's soul in the underworld?" I asked "I can try." Nico said in a monotone. "Thank you," I said. Kissing him on the cheek, "come on we'll be late for class let's go." I said firmly and we headed off.

Third person

Little did the four demigods know that a certain wisdom goddess and sea god heard every word they said.

_So what did you think? What do you think that our two favorite Olympians think of this little conversation? Do you think Chiron should be a teacher? What about Percy getting a sister? Should I put other demigods in Goode High? If so which ones? Please tell me. I do have a demigod that I will put in but he's not a demigod any more see if you can figure out whom. Send guesses in before fourth chapter. Thanks for reading love you all. Oh and I'm from only 11 so sorry if things go a little off course._


End file.
